Ten Days with My Devil
by inv2
Summary: The devils were here to take her soul. But after begging, they had given her an extra ten days to live. The only problem was, one of them has to watch over her during those ten days. AU. Percabeth.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson. The plot is based on Voltage Romance Sims – 10 Days with My Devil with a twist of my own stuff of course.

**Summary:** The devils were here to take her soul. But after begging, they had given her an extra ten days to live. The only problem was, one of them has to watch over her during those ten days. AU. Percabeth.

**AN:** Heyo! This is my first PJ fanfic. I hope you guys like it.

**Update:** December 15, 2013

PROLOGUE

The alarm clock goes off and Annabeth reluctantly opens her eyes. The sun shines brightly from the open curtains on the window and she stand up groaning. The past few days had been hectic because of work, and she hasn't gotten enough sleep. But she was not complaining. She actually loves work. Most of her friends and family had complained about it, especially her best friend, Thalia. She keeps on telling her to loosen up, but she can't do that. She wants to – no, she needed to achieve her goal of becoming a successful architect.

She starts her morning routine as soon as she gets up from bed, turning the television on and listening to the news while getting ready for work.

"Good morning, New York! Today, we are visiting the lucky winner of our round-the-world trip sweepstakes!"

She glanced at the TV just in time to see an apartment complex that looks a lot like hers. It would be amazing if she could win something like that. But of course, she didn't have time to enter sweepstakes or anything of the sort since she thinks it's a waste of time and she wouldn't be able to win anyway. Sighing as she gathered the papers on the coffee table and placed it in her workbag. If only she had time to go on the trip, she would take the opportunity.

As she finished fixing her bag the doorbell rang. That was strange. Who could be ringing the doorbell this early in the morning? She placed her bag on one of the counters in the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

Annabeth stood frozen to the spot as she stared at a curly black haired guy smiling widely and waving his hands at her, a cameraman behind him. He looked like the reporter on TV.

"Congratulations! You are one of the few who have won a trip around the world!"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she got any words out, "Excuse me?"

The guy didn't seem to hear her as he reached into his backpack taking out a large envelope and glanced at the camera. "Here we have Annabeth Chase, the winner of our sweepstakes!" He stared at her again, with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "How do you feel?"

"Are you sure you have the right person? I don't remember applying –"

"You must have forgotten about it! Anyway, enjoy your trip!" The reporter hands her the large envelope and the door slams shut.

She stared at the envelope and decided to open it. And true enough, there were plane tickets a bunch of papers and a… Tarot card? The devil?

* * *

"I can't believe I'm late. My boss is going to kill me- Ow!" A huge black dog had tackled her to the ground. Ruining her favorite heels.

Annabeth pushed the huge dog away. "Oh gods, are you freaking kidding me?"

"Are you okay?" Two men in suits approached her. The taller one, with messy brown hair held out his hand pulling her up with ease. "I'm really, really sorry about that." He turned to his companion, who had black hair and was staring her with a bored expression. "Nico, let's give her the shoes."

"Whatever." The guy – 'Nico', shrugged and reluctantly passed a box to her.

"Allow me to apologize for Mrs. O'Leary."

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Annabeth glanced at the dog that looked like an overgrown mastiff.

"Yes. That's the name of the dog that crashed into you. Beautiful, isn't she?" The guy gave her a big smile.

Annabeth opened the box and gasped. These were designer shoes that she had been saving up for the last few weeks. "Uhm… Are you sure about this?"

"Just take it." Nico said, "I doubt they'll look good on you anyway."

"Nonsense. I'm sure they'll look good on you. Why don't you try them on?" The other said, the big smile still plastered on his face.

"I – I don't think I can accept these."

Nico rolled his eyes grabbing the shoes from Annabeth. "Just put them on." He squat down and puts it on her. "There, all done."

Annabeth stares at the shoes for a moment. They fit perfectly. "Thank y—"

They're gone…?

She glanced around for any sign of the two men, but even the big black dog was gone. She picked up the box and found black feathers beside it. Now where did that come from?

* * *

"Weird things are happening today…" Annabeth muttered to herself as she entered the office. She smiled and waved at the old lady receptionist just as her friend Silena Beauregard bombarded her with questions.

"Where have you been? It's not like you to be late, Annabeth!" Silena's blue eyes narrowed at her.

"It's a long story, Sil." She looked down to her shoes, recalling the two men who gave her new shoes.

"Oh my gods. Aren't those the shoes you've been saving up for? I can't believe you got them already!"

A few passerby glanced at them as Annabeth pulled Silena to her desk. "Shh. Keep your voice down! I didn't buy them myself."

"Hey, Chase."

Both Annabeth and Silena turned to the voice. It was the hot new guy that transferred to their department. The one that was supposed to be a hotshot.

"You got plans tonight?"

A small smirk appeared on Silena's face. "Well… Hello Percy." She glanced at Annabeth and patted Percy's shoulders. "You're in luck. She's available tonight."

She swore she would pull Silena's hair once they were alone, but before she could say anything Percy was already nodding his head in approval.

"Good. We're having dinner together, so be sure to clear your schedule." With that he left.

She gawked at Percy's retreating figure and slapped Silena's shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

"I took the opportunity to get you a hot date tonight, Chase!" Silena exclaimed, "You'll thank me later!"

Annabeth sat down on her chair, her head in her hands.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, and Annabeth found herself seated in one of the high class restaurants in New York City. She tugged on her work skirt, feeling really underdressed. She wished Percy had told her where they were going. How rich was this guy to be able to afford this? He even looked pretty comfortable here.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked as he gestured to the plate before her.

A blush crept up from her neck. "No! I just… I've never been to such a fancy restaurant, so I'm a little nervous…"

Percy gave her a small smile before focusing his attention outside the windows. "I see. To tell you the truth, I'm nervous too." He paused, biting his lip then looked back at her. "I've always wanted to ask you out to dinner."

Oh gods. Could he be any hotter? She shifted in her seat, feeling a little bit too giddy. Stop thinking about that, Annabeth. His green eyes staring straight at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uhm… I just noticed your…" She focused on Percy's tie. "Tie clip."

"Nice, isn't it? It's shaped like a skull, but it's actually a charm." Percy held the charm out for her to see clearly.

That's weird.

Just then, her phone began to ring. "Oh, it's my brother. Sorry, can you excuse me for a bit?" Annabeth stood up and walked a little further from their table.

"Hello? Malcolm? You won't believe what happened today! I won a trip around the world –"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" The waiter that was serving her a while ago had bumped into her.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She was about to resume her conversation with his brother when someone snatched the phone away. Annabeth suddenly noticed his co-worker standing behind her.

"Chase." He wraps his arms around me from behind. "I only want you looking at me… Okay?"

"Pardon me! Sorry to ruin the moment but I've brought you a special cake." The waiter smiled, the scar from the bottom of his eye seemed to catch Annabeth's attention.

Percy cleared his throat while glaring at the waiter. "I didn't order one."

The waiter's smile seemed to get bigger. "I know you didn't. You see, when I saw this fine lady, I felt like she's 'the one' I've been waiting for."

Percy's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse you? Are you hitting on my date?"

We both ignored him as I stared at the cake. "It looks delicious… but what is that decoration in the center?"

The waiter's eyes twinkled. "It's a scythe."

"Why a scythe?"

The waiter leans forward, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. "Because I want to reap your heart with a scythe!"

Annabeth stumbled back towards Percy. "What?!"

"Sorry, buddy," Percy says as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "But I'll be the one to harvest her heart."

She could feel the other customers eyes on her and the two men. What the hell is happening here?

* * *

Annabeth had opted to walk home than get a ride with Percy. She needed to clear her head. Today had been really weird. She had won a trip around the world – she didn't even enter a contest. She was given fabulous shoes by strangers who ruined her favorite ones. Then, she went out to dinner with the guy that everyone at the office has their eye on.

Percy's eyes had caught her attention the most. They were the most brilliant sea green colored eyes she has ever seen. But not only that, his smile was also breathtaking… Annabeth felt like she was using her entire life's worth of luck in one day.

Was that even possible?

"Woof woof!"

"Ugh!" She fell forward as the dog from before tackled her to the ground yet again. She was almost to her apartment! Stupid dog!

"Hey! Shoo!" The dog – Mrs. O'Leary kept on barking at her. She sighed as she got up. "I swear, if you do that again—"

Suddenly, a deafening explosion rang out.

Annabeth stood frozen to the spot, her gray eyes focused on the second floor of the building. Was that her room that just exploded?

"W-What?"

"Jeez… Who messed up this time?"

She whirled around, facing the waiter from earlier. What the hell was this guy doing here?

"Hey, why are you hanging around out here?"

And her co-worker?

"What are you two doing here?!" Annabeth exclaimed. Her hands gripped her bag tightly glaring at the two men in front of her.

"Now my plan's ruined, thanks to you." Percy said as he tilted his head to the side. He looked thoroughly annoyed. "You were supposed to be toast after that explosion in your room."

"I- I – What the hell is happening? Toast? Did my toaster cause that explosion?!"

Percy stared at her before laughing out loud. The waiter chuckled before explaining, "Blown to smithereens. Burnt to a crisp… Toast." He stared at her, a nasty smile formed on his lips. "Do you understand, Annabeth Chase?"

"What on earth are you talking about?!"

The brown haired guy who gave her the shoes appeared at her side. "Annabeth Chase. You died in an explosion due to a gas leak and went to Heaven… Well, that was the plan."

"You're the guy who gave me the shoes- Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Are you fucking serious?" The black haired guy with him grunted as he shook his head. "Don't you get it? You're supposed to be dead."

"What?!"

"Seriously, lets just hurry up and get this over with so I can go home and sleep."

"Who the hell are you people?!"

Percy sighed and stepped forward. "We're demons, Chase, and we're here to take your soul." He gestured to the other guys around her. "Once we have your soul, we'll recycle it into a new human. It's eco-friendly."

Annabeth stared at them before laughing out loud. "Holy shit, you guys are crazy."

She started to back up from them but Percy had grabbed her wrist. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, the raging fire in the apartment subsided. Annabeth's throat dried up. Was this really happening?

"No one can change destiny. We don't have the power to alter people's lifespans." The reporter suddenly appeared beside Percy.

"We made you happy today." The shoe guy said smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Aren't you satisfied?"

Annabeth felt her eyes sting. She couldn't believe it. "So that's why all that happened…" All of it was fake…

Percy cleared his throat. "Let's get this over with. Stay still for me Annabeth." His hand reached towards her.

"Wait! Ten days! Please! Just give me ten days!"

Everything was silent. She glanced around, her eyes pleading as she stared at each and every one of them.

"There are some things I still need to take care of. If you can give me ten days. I'll do whatever you want."

Percy's green eyes darkened as a sneer formed on his lips. "Sorry." He says not looking sorry at all and grabs both her wrist.

"It couldn't hurt, right? Her time of death already changed…" The reported quietly said as he glanced around. "The angels are going to file a claim over this anyway."

"If we finish this now, no one will have to know about our mistake." He glanced at Annabeth a calm expression on his face. "Don't struggle. I'm going to take you to Heaven."

"No! Please! Stop! Somebody help me!" Annabeth struggled against Percy's grip.

"We set up a barrier so other humans won't see us." Percy explained. So that was why no one was looking their way.

The fake waiter patted her head like a child. "Sorry. It's so sad to have to turn such a pretty little thing like you into toast. But don't worry. The angel's resurrect all the souls we collect into new bodies…" He smiled and looked up at the dark sky. "It's the circle of life."

Annabeth glared at him. "That doesn't really make me feel better…"

Nico snarled. "Will you just shut up already? You're already toast. You smell like one too."

"Yeah. We're getting more off schedule by the second." The shoe guy said, pouting.

The reporter laughed. "But wasn't your dog the cause of this, Tyson?"

The group turned to the big black dog behind Tyson.

"Leo is right. It's that dumb dog's fault our plan got messed up."

"Keep your voice down. The angels might hear us!"

Annabeth pulled her hand from Percy's grip. "So you're saying I didn't die because you made a mistake?"

"Yeah. This has never happened before. Why are you even asking-"

"ANGELS!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I thought maybe the angels would be able to hear us inside the barrier."

Everyone was silent, yet again.

"ANGELS! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'm going to scream louder and loud –"

"Cut it out! I don't want this to take any longer!" Percy said as he pulled her towards him, covering her mouth with his hand. "Are you threatening us?"

Annabeth nodded and sent them all a fierce glare.

"Well she's got guts."

"Even if we give her ten days, that won't change the fact that you're toast."

Annabeth pushed Percy's hands away. "Ten days is enough! I have things I still need to do."

"Why don't we just give her the ten days? She said she'd listen to us after that." The reporter seemed to be the only one on her side. She gave a weak smile to him, which he didn't return.

"But theres no way we can hide a human for ten days." The waiter argued, glaring at the other.

"Okay, enough." Percy said as he fully released Annabeth. He stared straight at her. "We'll give you ten days to do whatever it is you need to do." He then leaned in closer, grabbing her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye. "A woman who makes a deal with a demon… You're pretty interesting."

She pushes his hand away. What was that supposed to mean?

"Well, if Percy says it's okay then I won't say anything. This is your responsibility." The waiter says as he turns away from them.

"I know. We can't just have her wandering around. Since you are, supposed to be dead." His green eyes glances around his companions. "One of us is going to have to keep an eye on you for these ten days."

"Excuse me?!"

"We'll be watching you twenty four seven."

"Of course, that includes showering and sleeping." The waiter adds with a smirk.

"Are you serious?!"

"Lay off, Luke." Percy says, folding his arms to his chest. "Anyway, enough joking around." A smile appears on his face but doesn't reach his eyes. "Annabeth Chase, pick who you want to watch over you."

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Percy Jackson. The plot is based on Voltage Romance Sims – 10 Days with My Devil with a twist of my own stuff of course._

_**AN:**__ I noticed a lot of mistakes in the prologue – like switching to first person and other stuff. Sorry about that. I don't have a beta (I'm looking for one, if you are interested, message me). I wrote and posted that at around 2am. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. And if you have any questions, message me or leave a review. :)_

_**Shout outs: **__Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe, Just Another Wise Girl, Guesswho202020, Mr. Invincible, and Rick R. is Awesome._

_**Update:**__ December 24, 2013_

**CHAPTER ONE – DAY ONE**

If you told Annabeth that she would be kidnapped by five devils, she would have laughed at your face and admit you to a mental institution. She wished that all this would just be a bad dream and she would wake up in her warm and cozy bed. But after pinching herself for almost a hundred times, she knew this wasn't a dream. For the first time in Annabeth's life, she didn't know what was going to happen to her.

"Well here we are! The Demon House!" Leo exclaimed, as he pointed to the huge house in the distance. They had walked quite a few blocks from her apartment.

Annabeth gawked. "Demon House? Are you serious?" It looked more like a mansion to Annabeth. A beautiful victorian mansion.

"It's a sight nicer than your beat-up apartment, that's for sure." Luke whispered in her ear. She shuddered. Why the hell does he keep on doing that? She nudged him hard on the ribs, gaining a grunt from him.

"It's not 'beat-up'," she said glaring at Luke, "And stop whispering in my ear!"

Percy chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't mind him. He's just letting his demon self loose."

"Make him stop. I'm getting really uncomfortable." She muttered under her breath. Breaking loose from Percy's grip she marched toward the house arms crossed. "Let's just get this over with."

Percy followed suit, "So, why did you pick me as your guard?"

"Why? Well, I knew you from work, and the others seem pretty weird."

Leo had rushed ahead of them, opening the gates and bowing slightly. "Welcome! Human!" The irritating grin was back on his face. Annabeth ignored the urge to hit him as she went past. She slowed down and glanced around. The garden around the mansion was breathtaking but she didn't have a chance to see more as Percy pushed her inside the house. The other demons had disappeared and Tyson and Percy were the only ones with her.

"Tyson, she's your problem now."

"What?!"

Percy faced the taller demon, "I'm busy. I don't have time to be tending to a human woman." He nudged Annabeth in Tyson's direction. "Show her around the house or something."

Annabeth swore she heard him mutter, 'It's your fault she's here anyway,' as he walked away.

Tyson grinned and gave him a mock salute, "Understood!"

**(LINE BREAK)**

Tyson had been showing her around the mansion for almost an hour now and they weren't even halfway through with the tour. But it probably was Tyson's fault since he kept on spouting random facts and even stories about the house and its occupants.

"This is Leo's room." He said as he pushed open a metal door. "He likes building and tinkering just about anything." The room was a complete mess. There were gadgets and tools everywhere. A single bed was near the window and a huge workbench taking up most of the left side of the room. "He's actually just a demon-in-training. We keep him around to fix broken gadgets because almost anything Percy touches, breaks."

"Leo sounds like my friends boyfriend, Beckendorf." At the mention of Beckendorf's name, Tyson gasped.

"Charles Beckendorf?"

"Yeah…?"

"Does your friend know her boyfriend is a demon?"

Annabeth eyes widened. She had only met him twice and he seemed normal enough. "I- I don't think so," she said shifting nervously, "Is he a bad demon?"

Tyson let out a laugh. "Don't worry. He's not that bad, he's actually Leo's half-brother. But I wonder what he's doing here. I know he doesn't work with soul removal and delivery…"

That didn't set well with Annabeth. She had to warn Silena about him. Silena might be annoying at times but she was still one of her closest friends.

"Let's move on with the tour."

Annabeth had learned a lot about everybody that lived in the house. Like Nico's hobby of sleeping all day and collecting Mythomagic cards and their miniature figurines. He had mind control ability to gather information about the people to be toasted. Then, theres Luke, who finds out how the human is going to be toast. He prepares all the documentation of the mission – which is toasting humans. Tyson had also warned her about Luke's quick advances.

"This is my room," Tyson said as he opened a mahogany door, "It's not much, but I like it. And before you ask what my ability is, I accompany the souls to the angels in heaven."

The room was simple but elegant. Most of the wall was beige, but one side was light teal covered with photographs. There was a teal rug on the dark wood floors near the bed.

"It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it. My brother designed the room."

Annabeth traced the frames of one of the pictures on the wall. It was a picture of Tyson with a woman – who was probably his mother – siting on a bench in a rose garden. "Who's your brother?"

"That would be Percy. He's my big brother."

She glanced over at Tyson. They looked nothing alike. And Percy didn't look like the type to design or decorate a room. But he was in her department at work, which would mean he was good enough.

"That said, he's the Prince of the Demon Realm."

"He's the prince?"

"Yes. We are both the sons of the governing Demon King," Tyson sat down on the foot of his bed. "My brother's been raised as Prince since father took over for his brother, Hades, who had an untimely death. Nico was supposed to take over, but he was too young and he didn't want the responsibility so he handed the throne to father. But of course that meant his withdrawal to the crown."

Percy didn't really look much like royalty, with his bedhead hairstyle and he slouched a bit when he thought no one was looking.

"Percy's the successor, burdened with the future of all demonkind. Both Nico and Percy were constantly told that they were different from everyone else. Percy and Nico are both part of the Elite of the Demon Realm."

Annabeth nodded, not really sure what to say. Someone had wrapped their arms around her from behind.

"Don't snoop around in other people's business."

It was Percy. He had moved one of his hands from her side to cover her eyes.

"Percy! Don't be so rough! Don't you feel any pity for her?" Tyson cried out.

Annabeth felt blood rush to her face. She didn't want anyone's pity.

"What do you mean by pity? No matter what happens, she'll be toast in 10 days."

It hurts when he put it so matter-of-factly. She hasn't exactly accepted that fate yet, but it seems that they weren't going to change their minds.

"That's enough tour for today, Tyson. I'll show her to her room."

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy had led her to the last room on the second floor. "This is your room."

"I have an actual room?"

"Its not like we made it for you personally. Its not equipped with surveillance cameras or anything, so you don't have to worry about us spying on you. And don't go sneaking out of your room without permission."

Annabeth pushed the door open and examined the room. It had a bed with a bedside table, and a small desk near the closet. She looked out the window and noticed that she has a great view of the garden. "Maybe I will, maybe I wont."

"Keep your reckless mouth shut, human. Perhaps you need a bit of discipline." Percy had moved so fast before Annabeth could move away from the window. He held her close to him. His eyes were a darker shade of green and his mouth formed into a scowl.

"That was a joke, I'm sorry." Not really. Annabeth struggled against Percy. She could feel his whole body against her. It felt good but she really didn't like getting manhandled every hour.

"Try to remember who you're speaking to!"

"You're the prince of the demon world." She said looking away from him.

Percy loosened his grip on her, "I see Tyson has been running his mouth again." He forced her to look at him. "But that doesn't matter. Your fate's a done deal. Predetermined. You're toast. We just ensure that everything happens as fate decrees. We also have a duty to prevent toast from sticking around and becoming ghosts."

"Ghosts are real?" He gave her a look that told her she should shut up.

"We have our own way of life. However, we have broken the law of the demon realm."

What kind of law? She didn't ask out loud, but Percy could tell.

"We cannot alter a human's life span and all recovered souls must be taken to the angels," He released Annabeth, but his eyes were still focused on hers. "We chose to accept your proposal and break these laws."

Annabeth understands, but can't accept all this right now, but she certainly didn't expect Percy to understand that. "I'm very grateful to you for lengthening my life, and breaking the law."

"Huh, so you do have some gratitude," he stares at her carefully, "Then how about you repay the favor with your body?"

"Excuse me?" She recoiled from him, causing her to fall but Percy suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him, again.

"My body? You don't mean-"

"Not that, moron. Feeble human girls aren't my type. I'm talking about manual labor."

She sighed in relief but glared at Percy. The way he said it, anyone would have misinterpreted.

"Go and make dinner for us."

Annabeth gawked. "But didn't we just have dinner?"

"I was on a mission. I can't call that dinner."

But she had such a great time! That was kind of insulting.

**(LINE BREAK)**

The demons didn't have a lot in their kitchen, but Annabeth was able to make a big plate of teriyaki chicken and rice on the table. "Here's your food."

All of the demons were seated in the dining room. Percy looked surprised while the others just dug in.

"Seems you have some skill with this."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I made food for my family all the time when I was a kid."

"Really now?"

Annabeth took the seat next to Nico. "My mother was always busy, so the responsibility fell on me."

Percy eyes his plate. "You've got the method down, but your presentation is sloppy."

"Oh, Sorry… I tend to get pretty fired up when I do this, so it's not very elegant."

Percy takes a bite of the chicken. He takes his time chewing and Annabeth wants to throttle him. "It tastes… Normal. Well done."

The other demons nod and smile at her.

"Thanks for cooking us dinner Annabeth."

"Tastes great, don't listen to Percy!"

She rolls her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. She paused, glancing around the room. She's getting too comfortable being around demons. She had ten days left and then she's toast. But before then, she still has something to do.

"Hey, you. When you're done eating, come to my room."

**(LINE BREAK)**

Simple and very organized were two words to describe Percy's room. She found it annoying that he was more organized than she was. Percy noticed her staring.

"I find it annoying when things are out of line." He said. He walked to a desk near the window and leaned against it.

"I can see that."

"So you can understand when I say I'm annoyed by noisy, out of line women."

Annabeth stiffened when he said this. Was it her or does Percy dislike women in addition to disliking humans.

"That brings me to you. What do you have to do in 10 days?"

"It's my parents anniversary in 10 days."

Percy's bright green eyes hardened and he looked away from Annabeth. He kept silent for a few minutes and Annabeth thought he might have forgotten her until he spoke out, "I have to keep you under surveillance."

"You'll be watching me at work then…"

"Quit complaining and help me out." Percy said as he pushed himself away from the desk.

"Will I get a reward?"

Just then, he pushes her down towards the bed.

"I'm kidding! Stop it please."

"But you wanted a reward?" He said, a smirk gracing his face. "I'll give you one."

"I told you, I'm just kidding! I don't really need one!"

"Hmph. Remember, you're under my surveillance," Percy's face was inches away from hers. "I require absolute obedience to my commands."

"Absolute?"

"Yes, absolute obedience."

Picking Percy as her guard might have been a very bad idea.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_Here's some demon character information for you guys and gals. :)_

**Percy Jackson**

Leader of the demons in the demon house.

Son of Poseidon Jackson, the governing Demon King.

Half-blood brother to Tyson, cousin to Nico.

Has the ability to manipulate life force.

Has an obsession with the ocean.

**Luke Castellan**

Second-in-command in Percy's group.

Most experienced and oldest in the group.

Special ability is seeing into the future of anyone by touching the person or anything that has relations to them.

Can steal things without anyone noticing.

**Nico Di Angelo**

The brains of the group

Former heir to the demon world throne.

Has mind control abilities, and checks the fate database about the toast list.

Can blend into the shadows and teleport through them.

**Tyson Jackson**

Half-brother to Percy.

Most cheerful and friendly of the group.

Has a dog named Mrs. O'Leary.

Ability to take souls of toasted humans to heaven.

**Leo Valdez**

The newest member to the group.

He is a demon-in-training.

He wears a black glove on his left hand, because without it his powers would cause anybody he touches to be injured in a matter of seconds.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part One)

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Percy Jackson. The plot is based on Voltage Romance Sims – 10 Days with My Devil with a twist of my own stuff of course._

_**AN:**__ Sorry about the late update! I couldn't access the manage stories page, so I couldn't upload anything. This is a short chapter, been busy with family and work stuff. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Thanks for all the follow, favorite, and reviews, lovelies. _

_**Shout outs: **__Mr. Invincible, Just Another Wise Girl, Angel5899, AthenaGrayEyes98, Becc Paramore Lover, MustangLover2889, PJACPMKE4EVER, Pegasus33, Random Reader 14, Runner of Sorts, averyeverett, PadmeEponine24601._

_**Update:**__ January 8, 2014_

**CHAPTER TWO – DAY TWO (PART ONE)**

Nine days until she was toast. There was nothing Annabeth could do to stop it. She glanced at the wall clock. Six AM. The demons were probably still asleep. Rolling out of bed, she tried to go on with her normal schedule. Well, as normal as it can get.

She found herself in the kitchen, rummaging the fridge and the cabinets for breakfast. She might as well make them some too. It was surprising that they had almost everything in the cabinets. She busies herself for the next few minutes.

Someone places a hand on her shoulder and she jumps, "What the—" she exclaims and spins around to find two smirking demons watching her with amusement. "You scared me."

"Annabeth's made breakfast!" Tyson grins, rubbing his hands together.

Luke chuckles and slaps Tyson's back. "That's good. Now I don't have to put up with you or Leo's cooking!"

"Hey!" Tyson pouts and grabs plates from the drawer, setting them on the table. "There's nothing wrong with my cooking! Why don't you try cooking for a change?"

"Why is everybody so full of energy this morning?" Nico grumbles as he emerges from the hallway. His hair was sticking up in every direction, a frown plastered on his face. Leo swaggered in after Nico and they both sit down on the table.

Annabeth rolls her eyes at the demons, but feels herself grinning.

"You made breakfast, too?" said a voice behind Annabeth. Startled, she almost slaps the person. "I don't remember issuing a command for this."

"I was hungry, so I thought, I could also make some for you guys…" Annabeth held Percy's stare for a moment, then turned her attention back to the others. She didn't like the way Percy was staring at her.

Most of them were stuffing themselves with breakfast. She took the seat next to Luke, a seat away from Percy.

"You're pretty handy, aren't you?" Luke smirked at her, "You want to be my girl?" His hand found Annabeth and grips hers tightly.

"Don't be an idiot, Luke." Percy's voice was cold, and he was glaring at his French toast.

"My apologies. The prince must have order in his house!" Luke responds as he releases Annabeth.

"This human is toast in nine days," Percy states, looking around the table. "There's no need to get overly involved."

Annabeth gripped her fork tightly. He didn't need to put it that way. Her semi-good mood was now gone.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy was glaring at random objects all the way to work. Annabeth didn't even want to ask why. She wanted to tell him that she needed some space. She didn't want him hovering around her the whole day – or even her last nine days. They were nearing the office building when Percy decided to talk to her.

"Do you always leave for work this early?"

A sigh escaped Annabeth. She wanted to punch him so bad for being a cold, heartless asshole. "I wanted to settle some personal matters before I…" she pauses, looking at the office building, "Disappear…"

Annabeth understood that Percy wasn't 'toasting' her because he wants to. It was predetermined faith, as the demons explained. They don't seem to care a bit about what happens to her.

They reached the building without talking to each other, but Annabeth swore she could feel Percy staring at her from behind.

"Annabeth!"

"Silena! Why are you here so early?" Annabeth couldn't help but groan. She thought that she could have at least a few minutes to an hour before Silena bombards her with questions from last night.

"How was your date with Annabeth, Percy?" asks Silena with a broad grin. "Did you guys have fun?"

Percy stiffens but relaxes just as quickly. Annabeth doubts Silena even noticed. "It was incredible." He puts his arm around Annabeth's waist. "Chase gets really fired up at night."

Annabeth gawks at Percy and roughly hits him in the chest. "What are you talking about?!"

Silena had her hands on her mouth, her eyes wide. "Woah! Oh my god!" She could practically hear Silena squealing in her head.

"Silena! He's just joking!" But Silena was long gone, hopping into an almost full elevator and grinning madly at them.

"Stop lying about me, please?" Annabeth glares at him, but Percy shrugs, not letting it get to him.

"Well, something got fired up… You're beat-up apartment." Percy made a hand gesture of something exploding. "It went up in flames."

Annabeth huffed and pushes him away.

**(LINE BREAK)**

It was lunchtime when Annabeth sees Percy lounging in one of the couches near the exit. She ignored him completely and tries her best to not look his way. Silena had been infuriating and she had totally ignored her until she stopped talking about last night. She feels absolutely horrible.

"Annabeth." She hears him calling but doesn't stop to acknowledge him. "Hey! Stop!" Annabeth walked faster toward the elevator, pushing the close button as she enters but Percy stops it just in time.

Percy grabs her arm. "Did you forget what I said last night?! Absolute obedience to—" He stops abruptly, and Annabeth knows he sees the tears. "Are you crying?"

She pulls away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry. The glare she sends Percy makes him flinch and step back. "I'm not crying! I'm angry!" Annabeth crosses her arms against her chest. "You might see this as just a job… but this is my life we're talking about! Think about my family and friends that I'm leaving behind. I can't just forget about them!"

Percy staring at her quietly and Annabeth feels like she had said too much. They don't talk all the way down to the lobby. She can see Percy's reflection on the mirror. His mouth opens but quickly clamps shut, this goes on for quite a bit. She wondered if he was going to say sorry… she wouldn't hold her breath on that.

"Buy me lunch." Was the first thing she said as she got out of the elevator. Annabeth almost slaps herself, but that would look weird. Percy raises an eyebrow at her but doesn't say anything.

"I prepared breakfast, the least you can do is buy me lunch." She watches Percy glance at his watch then back at her.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"The Japanese restaurant a block away."

"I've always wanted to try the food here but I've been too busy and it's really expensive here." She says, a small smile on her lips.

Percy grunts as he holds the door open for her. "Your emotions are all over the place." He states, but she doesn't care right now.

The waitress shows them to a booth and hands them the menu. Annabeth scans it and they place their orders.

"You're the first woman who's ever threatened, or even scolded me," says Percy, breaking the silence again.

She gave him the once-over. "How is that possible? You look like you should be popular with women."

He shrugs and looks away from her. "They all follow strict formalities… since I am a prince." He runs a hand through his jet-black hair. "And those that do approach me are only interested in becoming the queen."

Annabeth studies his stiff posture. To be honest, he looks handsome, and probably intelligent. The only problem was his personality. She was surprised that he even opened up, even just a little about himself.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"You go ahead." Percy mumbles as he searches his pockets for something.

Annabeth glances at him. "What? Why?"

"I need to buy cigarettes." He says, still searching his pockets. "I know I still have some…"

"I'll buy your cigarettes! It's not far from here anyway." She says, as she pushes him towards the office building. "I'll be back soon."

Annabeth didn't even wait for an answer. She hurriedly left him standing near the entrance. Hopefully, Percy didn't follow her. The store wasn't really far, and she needed to get away for a few minutes.

"He doesn't look like a heavy smoker…" But looks could be deceiving. She had first hand experience – meeting the demons that look harmless. He was probably a chain smoker. She rolled her eyes. That will shorten his life span… Not that she was in a position to worry about somebody else's lifespan.

"Woah! Look at that guy!" Annabeth glanced at the teenagers walking a few steps ahead of her. "Do you think he's famous? He looks like he could be…"

Now Annabeth wasn't much for gossip but he couldn't help but listen in and look over to where they were pointing. Sure enough, there was a tall blond haired guy with electric blue eyes.

"Oh my god! He's looking over here!"

The blond guy was looking over to where they were. Annabeth froze as the guy walks towards them. There was something about him…

"Annabeth!"

Percy appears beside her and drags her into the alley between two buildings.

"Percy? Wha—"

"Shh." He puts his arms around her tightly. "Keep quiet… I'm trying to mask your presence!" Annabeth could feel his breath on her ears. "If an angel finds you now, you'll be toast on the spot."

"He's an angel?!"

"Yes! Now shut up!"

Annabeth feels Percy's hold on her get tighter and tighter. "It will be bad news if he finds you… especially when I'm around…"

That's right. If they found out the demon prince was hiding her…

"You do want to attend your parents anniversary, right?"

Was Percy thinking about her? Even just a little? She nods slightly, suddenly feeling really lightheaded. "I don't feel so good."

"I'm absorbing some of your life force to make you harder to detect."

But then, Annabeth's vision darkens, and—

**END DAY TWO (PART ONE)**


	4. Chapter 2 (Part Two)

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Percy Jackson. The plot is based on Voltage Romance Sims – 10 Days with My Devil with a twist of my own stuff of course._

_**AN:**__ I'm still looking for a beta… if you are interested, pm me. _

_**Shout outs: **__alyaJackson, Lily Ryann, those-that-wander, stikenotes, SmartieBlondie, Bluewater7 and guest. :)_

_**Update:**__ January 15, 2014_

**CHAPTER TWO – DAY TWO (PART TWO)**

Annabeth was expecting to see the dark alley when she opened her eyes, instead she saw plain white walls and ceiling. She closed her eyes once more, the cot she was lying on wasn't soft, but it was comfortable enough. What happened? Where was she?

"We're at the infirmary at work," a voice said, and Annabeth glanced sideways to see Percy sitting on a chair watching her closely, "I told the manager that you collapsed from anemia."

"Did you carry me?"

Percy rolled his eyes at her, "Well, obviously."

They were silent after that and Annabeth couldn't help but blush and turn her head away. No one has ever carried her before. She felt self-conscious but Percy didn't look like he cared that much. She cleared her throat, deciding to change the subject, "W-who was that?"

"Jason Grace, aka the Prince of the Angel Realm."

"An angel…"

"You're pretty unlucky to have almost encountered him," Percy's bright green eyes, twinkling with mirth as he said this, "It's a good thing that I got there just in time. If he got to you… you wouldn't be here."

"I think he noticed me," Annabeth said. She could still feel Jason's eyes staring straight at her. "What's he doing here anyway?"

"Yes. He sensed a toastee, so I had to absorb your life force so that he couldn't sense you." Percy said it so casually, like he's used to it. "As for why he's here… I'm not sure. But he's probably just exploring." He stands up and walks to the windows. "Are you feeling better."

Annabeth nods, even though she knew Percy couldn't see. She pushes herself up from the cot, rubbing her arms with her hands. "Thank you."

Percy shrugs his shoulders and gazes outside, like he was looking for something. "Humans must call you strange…"

"What? I'm very much an average human." She said and Percy snorts but doesn't say anything but she noticed he was staring at her through the reflection in the window. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

A blush crept onto Percy's face and he looked away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "It's because I feel you're different from other humans."

Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle as she notices his expression. She thought he looked cute like that. "Does that mean I'm special?"

It took less than a second for Percy to move from the window to Annabeth. She was going to take a step back from him, but he held her still and placed his hands on her cheeks, squeezing her. "You're so annoying."

"Hey! Stop that!" She said as she tried and failed to remove Percy's hands. "And I'm not annoying! You are!" Annabeth struggled for a bit and poked Percy in the side. She giggled when she saw him flinch. Mr. Demon Prince was ticklish. She could use that to her advantage.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

**(LINE BREAK)**

"So, Annabeth… What are your plans for tonight? Another date with mister hot shot?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Silena, stop! I told you nothing happened."

"But you went to lunch with him, right?"

Annabeth made an indignant noise, and walked faster to try to lose Silena in the crowd.

"You should grab this opportunity, Annabeth! It's been so long since you've had a boyfriend," she said happily as she caught up with her. "If things go well, we can go on a double date! Charlie and me, and you and Percy."

The blonde sighed in frustration, but slowed down for her friend. She couldn't get Silena off her back about Percy. If there was some other topic to distract Silena… Then she remembered Charlie or Charles Beckendorf, who was a demon. "Do you know where Charlie's from?"

Silena's smile froze, her eyes shifted from Annabeth to the people around them. "Oh, why do you ask?" Her friend asked quietly. It seemed that Silena was hesitant in releasing information about Beckendorf, and Annabeth had noticed this.

"Just wondering… I've met his half-brother." At this, Silena's eyes widened and stared at her. "What?"

"You've met Leo?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Yeah. He's a friend of Percy's."

Silena fell silent after that. Annabeth didn't know if she should be worried about that. They walked to the exit of the building before two guys stopped them.

"Hey Annabeth! Is it true that you and Jackson are dating?" A red headed man from the HR asked her.

"Yeah. I've been hearing about it from the juniors." A blond dude said grinning.

"I was going to ask you too."

"Like you have any chance."

They both looked at her for confirmation, but before she could say anything, someone had grabbed her from behind. "Too bad, buddy. Annabeth is mine."

"Percy?!"

Silena had her hand to her mouth and the two guys were smiling at them.

"Sorry. But I'm really territorial when it comes to someone I really like." He told them. He was really a good liar. Annabeth's expression twitched but decided to stay quiet until Percy drags her off somewhere.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Why did you say that?" she asked, when they were finally a few blocks away from the office. She couldn't believe he could lie so easily. Pulling away from Percy, she looked back to see if anyone was following them.

"It's easier to keep track of you when everyone thinks we're dating."

Annabeth released a breath. That would really help her out a bit. No one would annoy her, unless they were going to ask about her and Percy's relationship.

"We're going straight home," Percy said as his pace quickens, "An angel almost found you and I don't want that happening."

"Can we make a stop on the way back?"

Percy frowned. "Where?"

"Supermarket."

"Why?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm buying ingredients for dinner."

The demon prince's lips twitched. "You're making dinner?"

"I'm making some for myself, so I thought I'd make some for you guys too."

"Interesting," He said glancing at her, "Too bad you're gone in a few days. You are quite handy."

Annabeth's eyes were starting to sting. He didn't have to keep on reminding her. She knew he wouldn't and couldn't change their decision in toasting her.

"I know you wouldn't change my life span…" She whispered, looking away from him. "It's not your fault or anybody else's."

**(LINE BREAK)**

"We need a few of these…" Annabeth shoved a couple of potatoes in her basket. "And probably some of that cabbage too."

She muttered to herself as she grabbed the ingredients needed for dinner. Percy walked stiffly behind her, sighing every few minutes. Annabeth knew he was bored, but she only needed a few more stuff before they can head home.

"So tell me something about you."

"I'm perfect."

A smile formed on her lips. "Really now?"

Percy looked at her warily. "What?"

She placed the basket down and poked Percy in his sides, which emitted a yelp from him.

"Stop that!" But she didn't and kept trying to tickle him until Percy held both his hands. "Do not tell anyone about that!"

Annabeth chuckled. So he didn't want anyone to know he has a weakness. "The prince must retain his pride, of course!" She said mockingly.

"Oh just be quiet."

"You say that a lot."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"'Be quiet' or 'shut up' and so on…" She mused. "It's like every word that comes out of your mouth is a command."

"No one asked you. Just drop it."

"See, another command!"

Percy groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, but he didn't say anything else. He was facing the other direction but Annabeth could still see his reaction. She bit her lip to avoid saying anything else.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
